The Interesting Events of the Ouran High School Host Club!
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Welcome to the Ouran Host Club- the playground of the rich and beautiful. It seemed like any other hectic day for Haruhi Fujioka, until she and the hosts meet a series of new students that are guaranteed to make this year anything but ordinary! Intrigued? Why step inside princess... Disclaimer: I only own this story idea and the OC's established inside-nothing else ok? Please R&R!
1. Meeting Ayumi Kotobuki!

The Interesting Events of the Ouran High School Host Club

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Before I go on with the story, I'd like to give a shout-out to Fluffy Tranquil for being my Beta! (even though she knows nothing of Ouran) You rock girl!**

**I do reply to reviews in the next chapter posted so please read and review, positive or constructive I accept! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Ayumi Kotobuki

Haruhi Fujioka panted as she trudged up the last flight of stairs, her legs aching in painful strain.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this," the student groaned as she jogged down the sidewalk. "I'm going to be late for the sale!" The girl was currently in a mad hurry to get to one of her favorite department stores. They were having a sale on clothes and personally she had been dying to get a new dress. Pushing aside her fatigue, she huffed as she turned a corner, breathing a sigh of relief that the store had not opened yet.

"Whew, that was close."

Haruhi walked closer and noticed something odd- nobody was outside the store waiting. Usually if the girl had cut the time any closer, it would have been a mob to get in. Curious, he peered at the door to read the lettering stenciled to the glass.

'Closed due to maintenance- SALE OF THE CENTURY rescheduled to next week. We're sorry for the inconvenience.'

"What?" A drop of sweat trickled down the side of her forehead. "Next week? Great, thanks for nothing..."

Fujioka turned away from the doors with a grumpy look etched on her face. She had been looking forward to this sale all month; she had even ran here from school in her uniform- a dry cleaning bill to add to her debt no doubt. Another wave of sadness rushed over the girl as she was about to leave. Then something caught her eye.

It was a newly opened store, one that wasn't there a few weeks ago. It looked small, quaint- almost boutique-like and immediately Haruhi knew she could never afford anything in the place based on the store-front alone. A frown curled on her lips before her dark brown eyes saw it in the windowsill.

It was the dress. An adorable navy blue number covered in even-sized white polka-dots with short sleeves that puffed out ever so slightly, a neatly folded-down white collar with buttons to match, and a little white belt to define a waist. Haruhi couldn't resist the pull of the garment until her face was near pressed against the window, her breath fogging up the glass.

Her eyes didn't want to look at the price tag, but eventually they saw the number of zeroes and died a bit on the inside.

Yep- too expensive.

It wasn't as if the day was getting any better- the girl tried to pull away but couldn't, her eyes locked onto the dress in the window.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it on at least." Haruhi shrugged as she entered the store, charmed by its rather smaller interior and racks of adorable clothing. A woman folding products nearby looked a bit disturbed when Haruhi pulled the dress off the rack, mumbling something about trannies. Haruhi frowned at the comment but realized now that the boy persona didn't work for her out of school.

She was surprised to see several makings of the dress in her size and then proceeded to find the dressing rooms. They weren't really rooms per say- more like stalls with curtains strung across as cover, but Haruhi didn't mind. She walked past several before she realized there was no way of telling which were currently in use- no signs or markings of any kind.

'Well that's a bit of a design flaw.' Having no other choice, she simply picked a stall and entered it.

She froze once she noticed the space was occupied.

Inside was a girl perhaps the same age as her with black hair that draped across the tips of her shoulders. She was stripped from the waist up, save a simple white bra, and had a magenta colored sweater bundled in her arms as if to slip it on over her head. The girl finally noticed her presence from glancing up at the mirror with lavender-colored eyes, gasping and bringing the sweater up in a lame attempt to cover her body.

"I-I'm sorry but this stall is taken." She said this in a nice way, even with blush dusting her cheeks.

Haruhi had to remember she still looked like a boy in her school uniform before the girl's reaction made sense.

"O-oh, right. I'm sorry." Haruhi proceeded to pull her head back out, still feeling rather embarrassed about the entire situation. It was then her own voice flooded her head- _Our Ouran Host Club exists to make girls happy._

Haruhi pursed her lips before she called out, "I'm sorry about that, miss...And for what it's worth, that sweater is a good color on you."

It was then that the curtain retracted to reveal the girl again, this time fully clothed. "Thank you." She smiled warmly before looking down at the dress in Haruhi's arms. "That'll look nice on you too."

Fujioka smiled before finding another dressing room, tucking away inside. It wasn't until then she realized that that girl commented on her looking appealing in a dress, even though she was supposed to look like a boy. Not many people have that kind of acceptance- the lady earlier was testimony to that.

Haruhi smiled. It was nice to know she wasn't being judged by those she didn't judge.

XMaybeYou'reMyLove!X

The next day of school was another rush for our cross-dressing heroine. Apparently her classes were slowly turning into boring lectures. She was having difficulty getting through them without falling asleep and when she went to show up for the Host club…

"So remind me again why you're all dressed up in medieval costumes?" Haruhi sighed.

Upon entering Music Room #3, rose petals revealed the group of high society men dressed in romanticized medieval costumes. Tamaki was a king/prince with a red cloak with a white trim, a ruffled white shirt, tight pants, boots and a golden sparkly crown bedazzled in jewels. Kyōya was dressed as a silver knight, minus the helmet that affected his ability to wear his glasses, with thin chain mail, and breastplates along with leg and arm guards; black gloves allowed him to write away on his binder of notes and observations. Hiraku and Kaoru were young squires, complete with long tunics with deep V-necks barely held together by strings of worn-out leather and a rope belt with dark pants. Honey was an adorable joker of bright colors of red, yellow and green with a matching hat with gold bells that jingled with his every move. Mori was clothed as a mistral, with simple clothes of a long sleeved gray tunic and dark pants.

Overall, they looked the usual oddly charming but completely ridiculous.

"Why, it's for our special clientele," 'Prince' Tamaki explained dotingly. "The ladies of Ouran Academy deserve the royal treatment. We are hear but to serve-" He went off on one of his tangents as Haruhi sighed again, pleading above for patience with this weird club. "-We even got you an outfit, Haruhi!"

When the heroine looked up, the twins had presented her with a package of clothes and were pushing her toward the changing area. With a shove, she was ushered inside with Tamaki's cheery voice ordering her to change.

Following routine, Haruhi stripped and put the clothes on, pausing only when finished to look herself over. Her outfit consisted of a wine colored, long sleeved, fitted shirt under a dark, dove gray corset-vest with matching pants tucked into black knee-high boots with a slight heel. She fidgeted with the high collar on her shirt to look presentable before stepping out to the brightly lit club.

Tamaki saw her first, his cheeks tinting slightly at the sight of the young girl standing there so cutely.

"Well done, Haruhi!" he congratulated her, taking her hand nobly. "You look very handsome."

"Uh, thanks, Tamaki-senpai." The secret hostess smiled as she gently drew her hand back. "Isn't it time to open the club?"

"Ah, that it is. However, we couldn't open without all our members, right?" The blond upperclassman adjusted his crown, slightly upset that he couldn't hold her hand longer.

On schedule, the doors opened with flair and the ladies of Ouran poured in, smitten with the costumed members. As the club progressed, everything passed by smoothly with revenue pouring in and everyone relatively well. It wasn't until the last few women had left that the luck of the club ran out.

It was just about closing time for the club when Haruhi noticed a woman standing cautiously by the door.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're about to close for today." Haruhi spoke as nicely as possible.

Her statement caused all attention to shift to the door. The club's king waved his hand dramatically. "All ladies are welcome to the Host club; after all what kind of men would we be if we turned women away?" The twins were next to the door like lightning, coaxing the woman with roses to come inside.

The lady looked a bit flustered but gently reclined the floral presents. "Oh, no, I'm not here to be escorted. I'm terribly sorry to bother you all..." The figure walked into the brightness of the sunlit room and Haruhi blinked as she recognized the girl she had bumped into at the boutique a few days prior. She was wearing a yellow school uniform with her black hair tied up in a neat bun and her face dusted lightly with fair makeup. Her smile was soft, but sweet and a faint something Haruhi couldn't explain. "My name is Ayumi Kotobuki. I recently transferred to Ouran and was looking for a club to join."

"I don't know of any position open. What do you think, Mommy?" Tamaki looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to the club's manager, who stopped writing momentarily.

Kyōya adjusted his glasses with a single digit. "No, at the moment, there is currently no position open for women."

Ayumi looked saddened. "Oh, well, thank you very much for your time." She pivoted on her heel and turned to leave, sighing morosely, muttering something about this being the 'thirteenth time'.

Haruhi felt generally bad for the girl, turning back to the two upperclassmen. "Uh, are you sure Kyōya-senpai? There's absolutely nothing we can give her?"

"Hey, why can't she have what Haru-chan used to have?" Honey asked with enthusiasm.

Haruhi shivered that the thought. "No way- I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy."

"Hey, it is an option." The twins spoke simultaneously, shrugging in agreement.

Ayumi, overhearing the commotion, turned around. "Em, what job was it, if I may ask?"

"Oh, Haruhi used to be the club's dog," Tamaki said casually, much to the girl's confusion.

Haruhi sighed and further explained. "I was the errand boy for the club- getting them things they needed from the stores in town."

To the heroine's surprise, Ayumi looked a bit happier when she heard the job description, like it was what she wanted to hear. "Has anyone else taken this spot?"

"Are you serious right now?" Haruhi looked exasperated; no way would any high society girl at Ouran consider doing errands.

Ayumi looked taken aback by her comment, looking away and folding her hands. "If you all would have me..."

"CLUB MEETING!"

The gang of hosts was drawn together in a huddle, heads-dipped down for secrecy as they talked, every now and then looking up to see Ayumi standing there patiently.

"Why are we even talking about this? There's no way any girl of Ouran academy would agree to be an errand girl," Haruhi said calmly, trying to loosen Tamaki's arm from around her waist. The pressure was suffocating her.

"While I admit the notion does seem odd, my main concern is why we're all huddled together like this." Kyōya addressed the cramped conditions of Tamaki's other arm thrown around his neck.

"It is called a huddle- commoners children use it when making decisions," the princely blonde defended enthusiastically. "And if this girl of ours wants a position with the host club, we cannot turn her away. It is our duty to see that this guest is happy and if doing that was as simple as that, it should not be an issue. So, I nominate we offer her the position."

Honey smiled. "We should at least offer- especially since she came to us."

Everyone was in agreement, so the huddle disbanded, giving oxygen back to the lungs of the strangled members. The King of the host club returned his attention to the girl standing before them, her light lavender and silver eyes snapping back as if they had been gazing around the room.

"Mademoiselle Kotobuki, we would like to offer you the position to lend a hand to all members of the club with your services and grace." Tamaki took her delicate hand in pure host style, his words dripping with charm. Fujioka bit her lip from speaking out against his light way of putting what hell she was about to experience. "What do you say, princess?"

Ayumi did not look flustered- this was the first thing Haruhi noticed. Usually with the senpai's closeness, most girls turned beet red and fell to pieces, utterly overwhelmed. However, the look on the present woman's face was almost devoid of emotion-like a wall had gone up. In a split second though, a light smile crossed her lips as she removed her hand from his; bowing respectfully.

"Thank you all very much for the opportunity. I humbly accept it."

The dark brown-haired girl was genuinely surprised; if she was expecting her to accept their offer, it wasn't like this. She made it seem like she was entering an honorable apprenticeship...Wasn't she about to be in for a shock.

XMaybeYou'reMyLove!X

"Mr. Suoh, Mr. and Mrs. Inoue are here to see you now," the secretary for the headmaster off the prestigious establishment informed stoically as the sharply dressed man in white suit attire looked up from his work.

"See them in, please."

She nodded and reappeared with a middle-aged man and woman behind her- both richly dressed with rings and jewels alike. They sat robotically in the set of identical chairs placed in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Inoue, as head of this establishment, I can assure you both that you that these two women will be quite happy here at Ouran Academy," Yuzuru Suoh reassured the rich looking pair sitting across from his office desk. The man and woman were spaced too far apart to be considered a couple, the loving nature sucked from their eyes. This saddened the patriarch of the school on the inside, his heart going out for the love he could never see again.

"It is not that we are concerned that they will not be happy," the woman, Ms. Inoue, spoke up first. "We are concerned that they will...complicate matters."

Mr. Inoue folded his hands together. "They have no idea of each other's existence. We would like to keep it that way."

"If this is such an important concern, why not send them to different schools?"

It was then that Suoh saw the two cold people look away in different directions, before the woman spoke. "They both wished to come here. It was almost unnatural to hear they both wished to attend the same academy."

"While we have certain wishes, we cannot deny them what they want." The man sighed. "What parents would we be if we did?"

"I understand. I truly do." The school's headmaster nodded somberly.

"We do not understand the regulation process in this system, but we have come to ask that the contact between them be as limited as possible." His tone got serious very quickly. "And we are paying good money to ensure that this _small _request is withheld."

"Rest assured your requests will be handled by the schools councilors." This seemed to satisfy the two as they thanked the headmaster for his time before taking their leave, making sure to walk in opposite directions to leave the building.

Watching the strained couple leave from their respective, vague cars, the Suoh patriarch bit back a twinge of emotion as he thought of his now ex-wife chosen by his mother for his marriage. He held no grudge against her, for she admitted to never loving him in the first place after their time alone-a mutual agreement about their feelings toward one another established early. He despised seeing two people that were once together being so cold and distant, his natural loving nature dying inside at such a sight.

Truly, wealth did not always equal happiness.


	2. The Two Girls named Inoue

**A/N: Heya, Chapta 2 is here! PAAARRRTTTTTAAAEEEEEEE! *blows noisemaker***

**Before I begin, I would like to say a personal thank you to **_**inspirationhitme**_** for the review and **_**blackcat711 **_**for the follow/favorite! I really hope this troy grows for I have some really cool ideas for it! This chapter is a bit short, but its super important so I feel as if quality out serves quantity- next chapter will be longer, scouts honor! (Who am I kidding, I was never a scout -_-)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Two Girls Named Inoue

The bells of the high clock tower tolled to announce the arrival of the eighth hour of the morning. The stretch limousine parked outside the main gates of the academy with a nervous girl sitting on one of the leather seats in the back. Her yellow Ouran uniform clashed for attention with her straight, light bubble-gum-pink hair that flowed down her back to her waist. She was devoid of any jewelry like most female students wore, save a golden crown and red ribbon burette that pinned up her bangs. Her eye were turbulent with a mixture of fear and anxiety- a condition her mother had told her made the multiple colors of her blue and green eyes swirl together into a color unique to anything ever seen.

"Miss Inoue, it's time for school," the stoic limo driver informed her, opening the door from the outside.

"Huh- oh, yes. Thank you, Pierre," she thanked her driver and stepped out into the bright sunlight that the school seemed to bathe in. She was about to move on when the driver gently touched her shoulder firmly, offering silent comfort and assurance. The girl nodded in content before walking into the school, the sound of her ride leaving her to the mercy of her first day.

Walking through the elegant halls of Ouran Academy, the girl couldn't help but think of her mother. She was the only child to Rosemary Inoue, the famous jewelry designer for Milan. The strong woman was all the family she had, her father leaving at a very young age- so young she could hardly remember him. He was never spoken of by her mother, so even if she felt the urge to ask about him, she would be gratefully disappointed. For most of her life she had been on the move with her mother, traveling all over the world from England to India to Russia, becoming very cultured and proper, much to her mother's delight. While she had a few friends, she was mostly alone- the girl that was ordained to be gone within a month, now moved to Japan. It was why she so desperately pleaded with her parent to attend Ouran Academy for her high school experience. With being in so many places, she longed to be stable- to have a place she could honestly call home and to have a group of friends she wouldn't have to worry about abandoning to god-knows-where.

It was not hard for her to pass the exams; she had quite a high intelligence that came with her cultured mind, earning her a place in Class A. Rosemary Inoue was in Italy and was unable to see her off on her first day- it seemed like she always missed the important days- but she did have a letter written and placed by her nightstand. Inoue thought back to looking it over when she first woke up, the words still fresh in her clearing mind-

_**My darling,**_

_**Here you are on the first day of one of the most important journeys of your life. I honestly wish I could be there to see you on such a significant occasion, but you understand my line of work by now. However, if I were there- next to you now- here is what I may say.**_

_**We are all different beings, my dear; no two are ever the same. This is the beauty of being human. Like diamonds, one can never be cut directly the same as another. Your desire to be unique is something I always admired about you, why I have always encouraged your decisions, even your fashion sense (I cannot look at pink in the same light again without thinking of you). While I was a bit apprehensive about you attending Ouran Academy at first, I see now that it is where you will do your best because it is where you wish to belong. **_

_**Now as you know, Ouran Academy is well-known for catering to a very famous and wealthy series of families. Some of the students will have more experiences than you or you may find yourself having trouble fitting in; but remember this- you are unique like the rarest diamond, cut to perfection and bound to shine when the light shines upon you. Do not fear the unknown, for you are ready to face it and shine your brightest.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Your Mother**_

Books in hand, she proceeded through the hallways with a quickened pace, the thought of her mother's words adding a bit of confidence to her step. When she arrived to her first period, the teacher asked for her to stand before the class and introduce herself.

Squeezing her books to gather her wavering courage, she smiled warmly before speaking truthfully. "Hello, my name is Rikkita Inoue, and I am quite happy to be here."

XMaybeYou'reMyLove!X

While earlier, another girl strolled through the academy's vast halls at a calm pace. She brushed a piece of her dark brown hair, with highlights of white-blonde underneath to the tips, out of her blue and green eyes so her vision was clear to take every last detail in.

It was hard to blame the girl; it was her first time being in such a school belonging to a country that wasn't from her native country. This girl was originally from the United States, where she was the only child of the millionaire energy tycoon, Isaac Inoue. She was raised primarily by him, her mother leaving the family when she was really young, so young she can't remember her face. Her father hardly speaks about her and she has learned not to bring her up for the argument that would brew afterward. For most of her life, she was raised on the west coast of America, mainly staying in the city of San Francisco. While she had thoroughly explored the US from coast to coast, she longed to get out the country and see the world. However, this thought displeased her father, who had assembled his fortune in the US, and that's 'where they belong' as he put it.

Due to this strain with her father, plus his workaholic schedule, she chose to spend most of her time with the close group of friends. She had attended private schools for most of her life and developed a close-knit friend circle, consisting of model student Anne Feinstein to creative geniuses Cassia Costanzia and Orlando Poindexter (who were oh-so-desperately in love but waited until middle school graduation to admit it to one another) and her best guy friend Blake Doyle. She thoroughly enjoyed her relationships with these people and they had done everything together. After graduating middle school, she noticed all her friends were going in different directions than her: Anne was moving across the country to Florida to a law-preparatory high school, Cassia and Orlando were both moving to the Midwest where they claimed the next 'silicon valley' was forming and Blake...he was going to across the eastern pond to the United Kingdom, where his parents had been offered serious work. This disbandment led to her developing barriers to others, keeping others from getting close to her, adding to her already rebellious personality.

She always loved the idea of going overseas for her high school experience and hearing about Ouran Academy seemed to fit her perfectly. The surprise of her life came when her father actually agreed to her pleas to attend her freshman year. Apparently her father bought a house in Japan when he worked with international companies that she would be staying in. This deal eased the years of tension established between father and daughter, Isaac wanting nothing but her true happiness.

So here she was, in the west wing of Ouran Academy, dressed in a yellow uniform she honestly hated, but tolerated, as it came with an overwhelming feeling of fulfillment. Due to her father's wealth, she was placed in Class A. While she was relatively smart, she wasn't a genius and hardly knew what she was getting into.

Walking into her next period, a physics class, the teacher asked her to stand before the class and introduce herself.

Placing her books down on the corner of a nearby desk, she stood boldly before the group with a true smile on her face,

"Hi, my name is Nikkita Inoue, and I'm pleased to be here."

XMaybeYou'reMyLove!X

The day passed on without much excitement for Haruhi; it figures that her last class runs over. Now she was running across the courtyard to get to Music Room #3, praying she wasn't late. Lateness was never something good when it came to the club, especially considering her status in the group. Every minute of lateness was punishable by being the Hitachiin twins' dress up doll for an hour. The last time this happened, she was thrown into a bunny suit...and not the fluffy kind.

Her sudden lapse of concentration caused her to stumble and bump into someone. Books fell onto the pavement as the figure stumbled back, thrown off balance. Despite the threat lingering in her mind, the disguised female couldn't resist the urge to help.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" She helped up the female student with oddly colored pink hair.

"No, I'm unharmed." Her voice held a touch of a polite accent she couldn't place at the time, her head tilting up to reveal breath-taking blue/green eyes that blended in such a way that they seemed unnatural. The hostess couldn't help but stare at them; the color was mesmerizing.

It was the toll of the bells that snapped her out of it- the tolls three. _I'm late!_

She dashed off again, leaving the girl to pick up her things on her own.

Running at full tilt, Haruhi nearly bumped into someone else, looking up to see hair of brown and eyes the exact same shade to what she saw previously. She would have found it very odd if her feet weren't sprinting down the corridors toward the host club.

XMaybeYou'reMyLove!X

(Nikkita's POV)

"People are in such a hurry around here…." Nikkita rolled her eyes as she turned to see a fallen figure in the courtyard. After seeing the guy who bumped into the female student burst away like gangbusters, guilt wearied away at her until she reached the figure to help her gather her things. She was about to hand them over when she got a good look at the girl's face.

It was just like hers.

It was weird, freaky weird, like looking into what you thought was a mirror until the reflection stuck out its hand to greet you. She seemed to note this too, considering her dumbfounded expression.

They both simply stood there for a moment, looking at pale skin that helped unique blue and green eyes pop in the day light.

_She looks just like me!_ Nikkita thought with shock as she realized she was staring at an extended hand.

"Ahem, thank you for helping me," she said after clearing her throat. "I'm Rikkita."

"Oh- sure. No problem," Nikkita said wearily while pulling at the high collar of her dress, the fabric irritating her throat, still shy. "Nikkita."

"It's nice to meet you, Nikkita." The pink haired girl pulled her hand away slowly but smiled warmly. "I haven't seen you around before. What class are you in?"

"Class 1-A...but my schedule is really weird." The dark haired girl smiled back, albeit being a bit too embarrassed to admit her _special_ situation. "You?"

"Class A as well." She paused as her index finger touched her chin. "It is a bit odd we don't have any classes together."

"Yeah, my schedule is still being finalized, being a transfer and all-"

"I'm a transfer as well!" Nikkita couldn't help but feel a bit at odds with the situation. This girl seemed to be like her, but her personality was too...preppy.

It was as if her thoughts had been read, because the girl suddenly looked taken aback.

"I apologize. I suppose I'm still a bit uneasy around people…." She looked down at her shoes in something that looked like shame.

"Hey, it's okay. So am I." The dark-haired girl rested a hand on her shoulder to sooth her. "Can we be uneasy together?"

The comment perked her up. "If you could tolerate being uneasy with me."

Something about that comment made her laugh, a real laugh, not one of awkwardness or anxiety. Nikkita laughed like she was back home with her friends, something she'd never thought she'd experience again.

(Rikkita's POV)

Rikkita couldn't help but feel excited as she kept talking to Nikkita. For most of her day, she was isolated as the 'new girl', so not many people talked to her willingly. To be able to strike up a conversation with a random stranger was really heartening.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." This was the Nikkita's response as she settled down her laughter to a cool smile.

"Good." She didn't want to leave a person she had warmed up to so quickly, so she decided to take a different direction with the dialogue. "I was going to a club in the west wing of the building. Would you like to come with me?"

This seemed to throw the dark haired girl though a loop, as if she didn't see it as a logical option to talk about.

"Eh...what club is it?"

Rikkita tightened her hands' interlocking grip, trying not to lose her façade of confidence. "A host club. Some girls spoke to me about it in my last period class." She shrugged slightly. "It is compared to being something similar to a rite of passage for girls at Ouran Academy."

It was the name of the organization that caught her attention. "A host club? I've never heard of that before." Rikkita could tell she was just as intrigued as her about the odd club. After moments of silent thinking, she nodded in decision.

"Alright, I'll try anything once."

"Splendid." Rikkita jumped ever so slightly with happiness before catching herself. "I-I mean great, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Nikkita asked with an amused smile on her lips. "You invited me after all."

"Yes, well, in all honesty, I was afraid to go by myself in case it was some elaborate hoax…."

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Won't be the first time it's happened to me."

"Well, if it turns out so, we'll be fooled together." Rikkita tilted her head slightly in thought. "That isn't as bad, is it?"

Her words seemed to have an effect on the girl, who gave a pearly white smile. "Stick with me, kid. We'll go places." She linked arms with the pink -haired girl as she began to lead her through the courtyard. It wasn't until she felt a finger poke her shoulder that she stopped.

"Em, the club is that way." Rikkita pointed in a gentle manner. "Music Room #3."

"Right….Maybe you should lead the way…."

Rikkita smiled, now exposing white teeth as the pair walked side-by-side to the west wing.


End file.
